Revolta de ninguém
by Yoros
Summary: A qual foi um sucesso, porque ninguém se importa!


Revolta de ninguém

**Revolta de ninguém**

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts não me pertence.

**Sumário: **É descoberto um vídeo contendo informações de alguém que se encontrou com ninguém. Crack Fic.

A escuridão pairava no local, enegrecendo prédios e ruas, dando à cidade um caráter obscuro e assustador. Havia, entretanto, uma imensa, porém pouco intensa fonte de luz, que fracamente amenizava as trevas da paisagem. Silêncio era tudo o que se ouvia.

Passos, de repente, fizeram-se presentes, cortando a calada noite. Uma silhueta trajando vestes negras avançava cuidadosamente pelo local, observando atentamente a rua escura. Não era possível ver seu rosto, o qual permanecia coberto por um capuz de mesma cor das vestes, mas notava-se uma pequena mecha prateada sendo molhada pela água da chuva constante da cidade.

Subitamente, acabou por chutar um item misterioso, também escuro, sentindo uma leve dor no dedão do pé. Após xingar um pouco, fitou o objeto e tomou-o em suas mãos, analisando-o.

'Uma câmera' pensou. Observou-a com cautela, apreensivo. Não parecia normal a presença de tal item em um local tão suspeito. Ligou-a, clicou em alguns botões e chegou onde queria: fotos e vídeos armazenados. Verificou cada um dos arquivos, tendo sua atenção voltada para um em especial:

"_Se você estiver vendo esse vídeo, é porque eu não consegui sair com vida da minha missão_" disse uma voz vinda da câmera. A imagem mostrada era daquela mesma rua onde estava parado, e seguia, à medida que aquele que gravou avançava em direção ao castelo, localizado no fim do caminho.

"_A missão é: conseguir informações sobre o que são chamados de "Nobody" e fazer meu trabalho de conclusão de curso encima disso._"

'Sinto que esse vídeo vai ser uma total perda de tempo...' pensou a pessoa de preto, suspirando.

"_Certo! Estou entrando no castelo! Olha que bonitinho! Nobodies podem não ter sentimentos, mas têm um bom gosto pra decoração!_"

'Sério? Não vi nada interessante até agora...'

"_Hey! Quem é você?_" disse uma voz diferente, um pouco mais grossa.

"_Droga! Me descobriram!_" a imagem se voltou ao chão e tudo o que se ouvia eram gritos e berros. Pouco depois, era possível ver treze figuras de vestes negras sentadas em cadeiras altas e brancas, formando algo semelhante a um círculo, e a pessoa que estava com o vídeo, em uma plataforma no centro. "_Buá! Eu vou morrer!_"

"_Ainda não. Quem é você e o que faz aqui?_" disse uma terceira voz, lenta e tediosamente.

"_Eu... Ah! Eu sou uma comediante! ... É isso! E vim fazer um bico aqui na cidade, mas... me perdi!_"

"_Uhum... Veio entreter o quê? Nobodies?_"

"_Ah... É! Querem ver? Eu juro que vocês vão rir daqui a pouco!_" as figuras se entreolharam, riram e depois fitaram a câmera.

"_Então tá... Mostre o que você consegue fazer._"

"_Hm... Okay... Ah! __Toc toc!_" silêncio.

"_Quem é?_" perguntou um deles depois de um tempo.

"_Nobody!_"

"_..._"

'...'

Silêncio...

"_Ela é boa!_" disse um loiro, com cabelo pra cima, aplaudindo.

'E você é burro...' pensou o telespectador.

"_Ahn... Nobodies são praticamente imunes ao Death Note, uma vez que não morrem de parada cardíaca!_" barulho de bateria.

"¬¬"

'¬¬'

"_Yey! xD_" disse o mesmo, aplaudindo de novo.

"_Você é o Demyx, certo?_"

"_Certo! \o/_" respondeu o loiro.

"_Então, uma música pra você: Terra planeta água!_" cantou.

"_EEEEE!!_" gritou, feliz.

"_Hey! Sabe por que o plano de vocês vai dar certo?_" fez uma pausa. "_Porque __**ninguém**__ é perfeito!_" alguns olharam satisfeitos, outros deram sorrisinhos sarcásticos e outros nem mudaram a expressão do rosto.

"_Nossa! Tem alguns me olhando com cara de quem diz: '__**Saïx**__ daqui antes que eu te bata!'._" Bateria.

"_Ei! Ò.ó_" respondeu aquele que atendia pelo nome de Saïx, enquanto os outros riam.

"_Ah! Sabe um tipo de roupa que eu não curto muito? __**Saïx**__ jeans!_"

"_Eu juro que vou te bater ¬¬_"

"_Uma vez eu li em um livro de Biologia: __**Axel**__do nucléico. Não sei o que significa, mas adorei o nome!_"

"_Eu também!_" gritou uma mulher loira, rindo.

"_Eu não ¬¬_" respondeu o homem ruivo chamado Axel.

"_Tem um jingle engraçado... Como era mesmo? Ah! '__**Axel**__ todo branco fosse assim!'._" Cantou.

"_Mas eu uso preto!_" disse indignado, enquanto os outros rachavam o bico.

"_O Axel e o Roxas são grandes amigos, mas só o Roxas e o Sora são amigos do peito!_" bateria.

"_Se ferrou, Axel! Hahahahaha!_" disse o loiro, quase caindo da cadeira.

"_Dá pra parar de tirar com a minha cara? O.ó_"

"_Ta bom, mas lembre-se: o que os olhos não vem, o coração não sente!_"

"_Estranhamente isso não serve de consolo..._" respondeu, enquanto os outros aplaudiam.

"_Larxene! É Larxene, né? __Então... Você já viu 'Vida de Inseto'?_"

"_Não O.o_"

"_Jura? Tenho quase certeza de que foi dali que você tirou esse penteado!_"

"_Hahaha! Em cheio!_" disse um outro loiro, com barba.

"_Ha... Ha... Ha... ¬¬_"

"_Hey, Zexion! Tenho uma música pra você!_"

"_Ah, não..._"

"_You're so __**Zexy**__! __**Zexy**__! __**Zexy**__!_"

"_Uhuuuu!! Zexion Zexy! xD_"

"_Cala a boca, Demyx ò.ó_"

"_Pois é! __**Ninguém**__ merece!_" risos e aplausos.

"_Xaldin! Você com essas lanças é tão Xaltinho..._"

"_E eu estava quieto..._" disse, coçando a cabeça.

"_**Nobody**__ knows who I really am!_"

"_Sabe não!_"

"_Vai, gente… Eu sei que nesse momento parece que vocês me odeiam e estão com vontade de me matar, mas também sei que é tudo da boca pra fora porque vocês não podem sentir isso de coração!_"

"_Okay! Quem mata?_"

"_Vocês querem um coração? Comprem Chambinho!_"

"_Eu vou!_"

"_Comprar Chambinho? O.o_"

"_Não! Matar..._"

"_Calma! A última!_" se preparando pra sair correndo. "_Era uma casa muito engraçada/ Não tinha teto, não tinha nada/ __**Ninguém**__ podia entrar nela, não/ Porque na casa não tinha chão/ __**Ninguém**__ podia dormir na rede/ Porque na casa não tinha parede/ __**Ninguém**__ podia fazer pipi/ Porque penico não tinha ali/ Mas era feita com muito esmero/ na rua dos bobos numero zero!!_"

De repente a imagem começou a falhar e, antes de desligar, só se ouviam gritos como 'Quebra!', 'Arranca o cabelo!', 'Vamos pegar o coração' e berros.

-... – silêncio. – Eu estava certo... Foi uma perda de tempo! – e jogou a câmera pro lado.

**Fim**

N/A: Death Note é de Death Note, Chambinho é Chambinho e "Axel todo branco fosse assim" é do Ace.

Ah, sim! "Life is like a boat" é de Bleach e "You're so sexy" é do Aqua (sim, a música existe!)

O que mais eu posso falar? Nem sei... Só sei que, depois dessa, nem ninguém me ama... T.T

Reviews? S2


End file.
